


It could be so sweet

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: The truth is revealed, and Jon and Sansa are to be wed to keep their kingdom together...Writtten for Jonsa Drabbles Day 1 - Relief





	It could be so sweet

They were sitting next to each other, sharing a cup of ale as they stared into the fire, just like they had that first night. 

Finally she decided to break the silence. “You always promised, didn’t you?” 

“Promised?” he repeated, his brow creased in confusion.

“That you’d protect me,” she clarified.

He took a swig of ale. “Not exactly what I had in mind,” he said with a grim smile.

“You do realize what this means, don’t you?”

He turned to her, his eyebrows raised in question.

“You’ll finally have the Stark name,” she reminded him cheerfully.

To her surprise, he averted his eyes, shaking his head. “Sansa, I… You don’t…”

She reached for his hand, clasping it tightly. She wouldn’t give him time to collect his thoughts and find a reason to torture himself over this.

“No,” she told him. “Don’t, Jon. Don’t. I know all of this is…” She had trouble coming up with an appropriate word. 

“Everything else is messed up,” she finally admitted, even if that didn’t feel adequate. “But this, you’re allowed to be happy about this. You’re finally getting the one thing you’ve always wanted, and I am glad I can give it to you.”

He glanced up at her, surprise, wonder even, and something else she couldn’t identify written on his face. 

Her cheeks grew hot under his steady gaze, but then he smiled and she couldn’t help grinning back at him, relief washing over her as she allowed herself to hope this could be a good thing.


End file.
